dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cataclysmic Gerosha
Cataclysmic Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics, with the Earth number designation of Earth-G7. It is a deviation from the historical timeline in Comprehensive Gerosha, predicting a very different world. Comprehensive Gerosha was based on the assumption of a thriving US economy following a victory by Romney for president in 2012. When that didn't happen, there were suspicions that much of the continuity beyond the year 2018 would be unreliable. Therefore, Cataclysmic Gerosha reimagines the Ciem mythos in particular around the premise that Obama's winning of a second term will lead to the United States being dissolved in the year 2018. Any leader to come after Obama would be incapable of fixing the mess, and the country would become unsustainable. As it collapsed, it would turn into four different nations named Ameristan, Chimerica, Toklisana, and Netheel. Being considerably smaller and less-populated with big names, Cataclysmic Gerosha guts Comprehensive Gerosha of all but the most central aspects of who Ciem is. Numerous characters, plots, and themes from earlier versions are readily re-written or omitted. Cataclysmic Gerosha in its 2018-onward continuity also paints a world in dramatic serial format. As the city of Gerosha is located in Indiana, the proud base of Stan and Shalia Flippo falls under control of the Jihadist tyrant Halal Affadidah, and ceases to be itself. Therefore, Stan and Shalia's legacy lasts only around 28 years. Nations Phaelon and Metheel return, but their populations and wars result in only a few Phaelite and Meethlite colonies on Earth being all that's left. From there, the Hebbleskin Gang uses the worst of what it has to become a global force to be reckoned with. It gains its own nation of Netheel after conquering a few states of the western United States following its downfall. However, the Chinese colony Chimerica doesn't sit too well with that. Chimerica and mainland China team up to topple Arfaas' regime after he becomes too great of a pest. Like with Comprehensive Gerosha, there is no acknowledgement of the worlds in the Volkonir universe. All such Classic Gerosha continuity is abandoned here. History See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha Early history flees the authorities after being tortured by Markus Mortikus.]] At some point in the past, the Marlquaan was put in place by God in the event of a event that would happen near the end of time. However, the risk it posed was that it would find ways to invariably be used before its intended purpose. That happened when a man named Zeras Carpathius was first struck by it and became the first Marlquaanite. This happened because he was fleeing for his life from Roman authorities after he avenged the murder of his wife Catalina Carpathius at the hands of a sadist named Markus Mortikus. He began calling himself "Lord Zeras," and used his new-found powers to invent Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. He also amassed an army of exiles from Rome who were fed up with persecution. After seeking revenge on Catalina's father for hiring Markus to hunt them down, he established his followers on the world of Metheel, where he first arrived after being struck by the Marlquaan. The Meethlite nation was born. keeps a Marlquaanite ruby out of the wrong hands. Original quality wallpaper here.]] That's when a man named Shortimo Bokakrast on Metheel first began to discover the possibilities of Marlquaan experimentation: genetic engineering, Marlquaanite rubies, and more. Unfortunately for Shortimo, the government on Metheel seized control of his discoveries and sought to use them for evil. He became part of a rebellion, managing to send most of his work to Earth where it would be out of the reach of the kingdom's nefarious agenda. He and other Meethlites began altering themselves genetically, creating graphite-colored skin for themselves and small noses. It was said the somewhat became a "new subspecies" of man by doing this. Meanwhile, most of the rebels began altering themselves to be green. The Green Meethlites were eventually exiled to a prison colony planet called Phaelon, where they became known as Phaelites. Both groups sought to take still-regular humans living on both worlds, and alter them in different ways. Phaelite Experiments' Offspring, or "Phexos," became genuinely successful. They were rivaled only by Meethexos - their Meethlite-engineered counterparts. The arms race led to a Phaelite war for independence, which became the centuries-long Phaelon-Metheel War. History told the tales of Dephinol Wilmarik, who helped lead a resistance force against the evil Meethlite Blazarik Kripanol. Eventually, a group of Phaelites and a group of Meethlites would be stranded on Earth. They would form their own societies under the protection of Earth leaders - who sought to keep their existence under public radar as much as possible while benefiting from their knowledge. A dangerous substance known as "nin-chyo" would be discovered in China, and was a result of Marlquaan storms. It would lead to two radioactive projects in China being created from it - the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho. Zhoo Lin and his daughter Min Lin would travel to France many centuries later to educate the western world about it. But their efforts proved fruitless when they got caught up in the Reign of Terror. Several Marlquaanite rubies were also created. Some good came of it, like the Beamer's Ruby guardian Hester Prynne and Miles "the Oraphim" Wealthington being in possession of such rubies. Even John Domeck, Miles' good friend, would get together with his wife Kicked Deer to defend the Marlquaanite rubies. But evil sought to achieve that power too. The Shrouded Entity became one of the most powerful Marlquaanites ever, and even got his jollies by pretending to be the Devil himself. His evil was so great, that he was disowned even by the Society of the Icy Finger. Said Icy Finger longed for world domination - and wanted the rubies for its schemes. John Domeck and his wife Kicked Deer became their #1 and #2 targets for assassination due to their repeated acts of frustrating the Icy Finger's efforts. When Shrouded Entity became too great a threat to ignore, it would take Oraphim trapping him in a block of ice in Greenland to protect 17th-century Massachusetts from the menace. When Henry Lohtz was denied a better life, he became a skilled pirate instead. He eventually became the captain of his own ship. He managed to confiscate trillions in wealth, and had his own well-hidden place to bury it. But it wasn't any of these treasures that mattered most to him. He mostly sought after the secret knowledge of "nin-chyo," as well as longing to find a Marlquaanite ruby. His adventures, however, got the Society of the Icy Finger after him. He was able to retire safely, however. But first, he discovered what he later dubbed the "crown" of his treasures. Carved into by a lightning whelk and some oyster drills was a small half of a scallop seashell. That seashell's lightning whelk carving resembled a letter "G" to him. He decided to name it the "Gerosha Stone." He even had plaster replicas of it made, to keep the real seashell safely hidden with his treasure while showing off replicas during his journeys. His pirate flag, which he then used to decorate his home, was modified to include a seashell that looked like the Gerosha Stone. He trusted the secret of his treasure to the man he trusted most - a man who would encode in riddle the treasure's location. Only the bravest, smartest, and most-worthy would get to inherit the treasure. Over time, Lohtz's treasure became the stuff of myth and legend. 20th century and Molarity poison each other.]] In WWII, a dangerous Meethexo named Molarity in unleashed in California - as an experiment to convince the Japanese government to join forces with the stranded Meethlite forces on Earth, which now call themselves the Hebbleskin Gang after the popular dynasty that ruled them. Continued collaboration between the emperor and the Hebbleskin crime ring proves contingent on Molarity's success. Meanwhile, Joplin, Missouri native Charles Hammerstein is recruited to put his Centhuen Prototype abilities as "Centipede Charlie" to use in combat on the Japanese front. He is initially reluctant to be drafted; so the US government kidnaps his Japanese-American girlfriend, Lacey Akawa, placing her in an internment camp. He joins to negotiate her freedom. He and the so-called "Phexo Quartet" are redirected to Phaelite Society representative Tobey Flippo, after he has joined forces with a detective named Fred Thernip to recruit the Quartet. Charlie's teammates include a Donald "Arrowfrog" Walters with toxic yellow skin, an underwater-breathing sniper from Russia named Rebecca "Becky Ryba" Volstika, and an underwater-breathing Canadian saboteur named Akiak "Anarteq" Sundue. They become some of the first Phexos to be put to use in a joint venture between Phaelite Society and the US military, a venture that does not yet have a formal name. However, Anarteq and Becky Ryba become lost behind enemy lines, falling into each other's arms to escape. Arrowfrog dies in battle against Molarity, as the two prove toxic to each other. Centipede Charlie is eventually betrayed by a senator and some other military officials, and is left for dead. Meanwhile, the Meethlites exiled to Earth have formed an organized crime ring known as the Hebbleskin Gang. A man named Tobey Flippo refuses to be silent about what happened to Charlie, in spite this making him a target for assassination by both the Democrat Party and the Hebbleskins. Charlie's limited success spawns inspiration to create a few more Phexos. hands over baby Stan to a Phaelite doctor.]] After retiring from his role in the war, Tobey continued to advocate for Phaelite causes and Phexos' rights. He fatefully befriends a woman named Alison Ligash. He sought to one day fulfill his dream of finding the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz - particularly the Gerosha Stone. However, his friendship with Alison puts him at odds with Alison's abusive boyfriend, Steve McLaine. The two are eventually marry after Steve goes to jail for abusing Alison while she is pregnant. Steve retaliates by sending Hebbleskin hit men after Tobey and Alison. They are able to escape on the promise that Alison's baby boy be experimented on by Phaelite scientists. She relents, in spite objections, to the tests. The consequences of this are that one of baby Stan Flippo's future children could become a Centhuen Prototype. Also, his prior half-cloning results in him and the scientist Insila Murtillo having a child named Ploribus Murtillo, who would grow up and rename himself "Darius Philippine." Darius would much later on find himself a wife in a National Guard-enrolled woman named Nancy. Some time before the events with Tobey and Alison, and Stan's birth, another part of the Flippo legacy was being born. Sadasheeva Cherupara, an explorer living in India, is murdered by Thuggees. His pregnant widow Alexis Hood returns to her home in the forests near Boonville, Indiana. Alexis gives birth to a daughter she named Marissa. Marissa takes care of Alexis' home her whole life, eventually becoming the sole occupant to live there. That changed one fateful night in late 1956, when she was attacked and raped by a fugitive named Dwayne Lloyd. She miraculously did not catch "Dwayne Strain," a deadly disease that had claimed the lives of several of Dwayne's other victims. Instead, Marissa gives birth to her daughter Shalia Flippo. Stan and Shalia meet in the woods some time after Alison's death. They begin courting one another under Marissa's supervision, especially after Tobey dies of heart attack. However, Marissa later dies of a stroke. Feeling their options are limited, the very-in-love Stan and Shalia break tradition in their community and get married - even though not everyone approves of their inter-ethnic union. Desperate for cash, they head to Florida to fulfill Tobey's lifelong dream of finding the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz. They succeed, becoming trillionaires. However, the government confiscates half their value, lowering them to possessing only $500B between them. They have a child of their own: Reily Flippo. Stan becomes a minor league baseball player while Shalia goes into local-area politics. Their peace and prosperity is disrupted when the Hebbleskin Gang arrives in town to take it over, vowing to establish their own utopia after purging the whole nation of resistance. Boonville becomes their capital for a nation they seek to establish: Netheel. Stan and Shalia are forced to regroup with Darius' troops, and launch a campaign to take the city back. The battle that ensues destroyes most of Boonville. Stan suggests building a new city atop the remains. He dubs it "Gerosha," after the Gerosha Stone. As a reward for his assistance, the Phaelite Liaison Entity allows Stan to host them at the Triangulum to discuss a variety of issues. On of those issues is what they will call themselves going forward. They are an organization set up to monitor the consequences of the Phaelite Society's Phexo programs. They are also there to provide a liaison between Phaelites and the US military. But they are unable to decide what name best sums up their operations, and harkens their desire to one day form a team of Phexo and Marlquaanite heroes. Stan looks at the Gerosha Stone for inspiration again, and decides the group should be called "Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites," or "SCALLOP" for short. The assembly votes, with a majority liking the idea. Darius soon becomes the director of SCALLOP - which proves a life-long calling. When Darius recovered Reily from Hebbleskin capture before the Battle for Gerosha, he also found an orphan named Erin Wyer, whose parents Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer had been murdered by the Hebbleskins' coup. Stan and Shalia decide to adopt her after the Hebbleskins have been thoroughly ousted. Reily eventually meets and marries fellow survivor Ashlee Kornsdall, and the two of them have a son named Kirby Flippo in 1996. That year also proves to be the year that Gordon and Stacey Weiss give birth to a daughter. Inspired by the popular cloned sheep of that time, they name their daughter Dolly. A vicious father-son team of criminals, Dan and Scott Morrisson, make an attack on the home of a young Katie Mint in 1994. Their initial entry comes only after knocking out a neighborhood watch patrolman by the name of Seth Lambrelli. Their slaughter of nearly everyone in the house proves to be the most horrific crime in recent Ankeny history. Only Kate's cousin, Hadley Mint, made it out alive. She managed to elude Scott. Seth comes to and arrives at the scene too late, observing the carnage. This inspires him to build a neighborhood watch drone that will allow him to stand a better chance at batting men like Scott. The year 1994 also proves to be the year that Donte McArthur is born - along with his friend Jordan Reddelwick. In 1999, Stan and Shalia have three more kids: Candi, Miriam, and Marina. Stan and Shalia are murdered in 2006 when their car is run off the road by Hebbleskins - with the lesser of two in the hit serving as witness being none other than Gunner Soorfelt. 21st century 2000s The year 2002 marked the birth of several more major figures. Among them was Lex Philippine, the son of Darius and Nancy Philippine. He would later replace his father as the director of SCALLOP. Donte would befriend a blue-spectrum Emwault named Jordan Reddelwick. As Emeraldon and the Sapphire King, they put a stop to some very dangerous criminals in Evansville. However, they parted ways due to philosophical differences over the merits of personal gain. Reily's success by 2006 as a world-famous chef leads him to have no interest in taking care of his younger sisters. Imaki gains partial custody of Candi with Erin, while Erin gets full custody of Miriam and Marina. That same year proves the year that George Vantin murders his ex-girlfriend Tabitha Hominy for refusing to have an abortion. Tabitha was dating Vince Finton at the time. George tries to kill Vince too, but Vince survives. He becomes inspired by a blue rope noose knot that his foot gets caught in, and becomes an activist / vigilante dubbed "Navyrope" - determined to ensure men like George cannot continue to get away with harming women like Tabitha. Finally, 2006 is when a slightly-grown-up Hadley Mint enrolls at Ferris State for the first time. Her boyfriend died in a car crash earlier that year - but she (correctly) suspects her rival in high school may have sabotaged the vehicle and/or arranged the circumstances behind the crash. By 2008, she finds herself in a recurring dream that alters her perceptions of reality. The political scene in Gerosha turns ugly in 2009. Erin, having the means to send the girls to a private school, sends them to public schools anyway. She doesn't want the three girls to particularly stand out, afraid that them doing so would draw the Hebbleskins to return to Gerosha. Public school life all the way through to the end of high school proves a very hostile environment for the girls, however. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskin Gang branches out into the sexual trafficking industry. They decide they don't like having anyone under 18 involved, and start a war with the deranged Kerpher Gang that believes very strongly in trafficking minors. Clyde Spendelworth, a major figure in a brothel network called "Gleeful-N-Young," decides to get rid of its minors by slaughtering them. He is revealed to have ties to the man that sabotaged Joo-Chin Pang's fishing boat, leading to the latter drowning and leaving Hea Pang without a father. He forges an elaborate plan to take over Sleet Mountain, a water bottling company, from its CEO and owner Bob Lusital. The plan succeeds after he hires an escaped mental convict named George Lawence to carry out assassinations. Afterward, he turns Sleet Mountain into a front for Gleeful-N-Young operations. He realizes Sleet Mountain is losing money, so he decides to engage in cleanup fraud. He initially lures Vance Lingolin, Mark Stefflin, Chris Kennal, and George Lawence into the scheme. However, Lance is quickly overcome by his conscience upon learning what is at stake. He tries to flee to the home of Monica Shelly, his local friend with benefits. He is killed before making it home. Suspicion of why Vance went missing leads to Mark deciding to betray the company. He discovers the Gleeful-N-Young materials, but decides to focus on the cleanup fraud scandal. He steals incriminating evidence, hiding it under the carpet in his bedroom. Mark enters a relationship with Ashley Phillips, a woman of lower rank at the company. However, Clyde uses this and his goon George to dig up scandal-worthy material on Ashley's past affair with a married preacher. He blackmails her with it into going over to Mark's apartment to convince him to give the papers back. However, he suspects Ashley will also betray him. He sends Chris after both of them, with orders to kill Mark. Chris blackmails Ashley into helping him bury Mark's body, though nobody knows where the stolen paperwork is. Mark's brother Aaron heads over to the apartment and finds the missing papers. George and his new co-worker Kyle Tugrass mistake Aaron for Mark, and a manhunt begins. Aaron spends the next four months trying to solve the mystery of what happened to Mark, as Sleet Mountain cleanup crews were able to remove most traces of blood before Aaron got there. Aaron is also friends with Monica, and eventually seeks out her help in solving the mystery. He slips up by placing too much trust in Chris, who connects the dots and realizes that Aaron and Monica are solving the case on their own. Chris finds himself conflicted, but decides after seeing the torture that Clyde subjected Ashley to that he will also betray the company. He turns on his teammates, letting Aaron and Monica live and regroup with allies to bring Clyde down. He also tracks down the brothel holding Ashley prisoner, and conducts a daring rescue. Chris ultimately flees the scene, remaining a fugitive at large for years. 2010s In 2011, Candi is raped by Don the Psycho. Her full set of powers as a Centhuen Prototype manifest under the stress, and she uses them to fight off her attacker. She later uses her abilities to beat up a boy named Fred, who rapes Marina. She is torn apart that, due to Erin's fears of the Hebbleskins returning to Gerosha if the Flippo name made news headlines, she cannot report either her or Marina's attackers to authorities. The Flippo Triplets form a pact amongst each other to look out for each other. Candi finally confesses to Imaki about the rapes, and he trains her how to avoid the desire to be ruled by revenge. He also trains her on how to become a costumed crimefighter, to better handle the days he fears are soon coming when regular law enforcement will be compromised. He conditions her to consider taking down the Hebbleskin Gang as her top priority on principle, and not to be overly distracted by personal grievances. Imaki additionally equips her with most of the essentials to become Ciem, though she doesn't have the name yet. Meanwhile, the Obama Administration creates a new, secret "law" enforcement division called the "Foundation For Public Betterment," or "FPB." They make it their goal to enact population control tactics whenever and wherever possible. This leads to several pregnant teenagers in the Oklahoma City area who refuse to have abortions when pressured to suddenly disappearing. Their disappearances draw the ire and attention of Navyrope. Erin begins to grow increasingly mentally unstable, resulting in the Flippo triplets confiding in her less and less as they find that Obamacare has made it difficult to treat her increasingly debilitating ailments. John's heroics in the 17th century cost him the life of his wife. He and his daughter Marge were about to be executed, but got struck by the Marlquaan and traveled through time instead. Marge find herself in the year 1995, where she grows up and becomes a superheroine in the Miami area. John finds himself at some point in the 21st century, where he dons the mantle of the Gray Champion for himself after discovering he has ghost mimicry abilities courtesy of the Marlquaan. He is aided in his quest by Hea Pang, the daughter of a museum curator named Dae Pang. He must face Dereck "Eqquibus" Johnson of Marl-Q Industries, who brought him into the present and who has become a very real threat to the greater Boston area after teaming up with Officer Eric Andro to poison the city with "Dwayne Strain." SCALLOP, which is in the process of recruiting Hea's boyfriend Kyle Medsor, takes notice of the events in Boston. They elect to keep tabs on "Team Gray." Kyle gives his life to set John free when he is captured, and Gray returns the favor by killing Eqquibus. However, Hea and Kyle shared an evening together that got a little too intimate - not long before Kyle made the ultimate sacrifice. This results in Hea getting pregnant - and Dae kicking her out. Hea joins SCALLOP to look out for herself, as well as to honor Kyle's memory. The Medsor family also comes to her aid. They assist her both in raising her and Kyle's daughter, Tabitha Pang, and in helping her serve as mission control for the Gray Champion. Darius Philippine visits periodically. He mentions his desire to form a team out of men like John, just as soon as enough such individuals have been located. It is revealed that Dereck Johnson had a few surprises. Not only did his Marlquaan storm turn him into Eqquibus and bring the Gray Champion into the 21st century, but possibly hundreds of other Marlquaanites were created by the power surge. A very angry and lonely man named Eric Stanley Opendi becomes one of those affected, and is transformed into a monster named Extirpon. He vows to right the wrongs nobody else can or will, preying on the pride of evildoers to fuel the machinations of their demise. However, he runs into trouble when he discovers that his own anger and darkness have transformed his also-Marlquaaned girlfriend Vanna Kerling into a dangerous villainess named Nematode. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskin Gang begins to experiment with lycanthropy on First-Generation Meethlite Experiments. The year 2013 proves a horrible year for all heroes. The Flippo triplets begin to suffer heavy blows to their reputations, some of which is linked to Marina's growing nymphomania. he other two start taking the fall for some of Marina's indiscretions amongst peers at school, resulting in them becoming demoralized by their need to live a lie. Their own desires become a constant temptation, as their peers lay heavy pressure on them to fit in with their decadent ways of thought. Blackveil attacks Massachusetts, and the Gray Champion is forced to confront him. However, this just so happened to coincide with the Tsarnaev Brothers' attack on the Boston Marathon. Donte and his mother Betty were watching the marathon from Boston itself, and she was among the many to be hit by shrapnel. Medical teams were unable to treat her wounds in time, so she died. This left Donte a true orphan. He eventually meets Rev. Tyler Kilmington, who become an occasional mentor to him. Eric discovers that there is a positive side to his powers, and that he must unlock it and overcome his own anger in order to become a true hero. This coincides with the arrival a new new enemy named Spoliat, who has become a serious threat to the Philippines and China. But to defeat Spoliat after becoming injured in battle, Eric must heal his damaged negative battery and become a true master of both sides of the "Extirpon equation." He is aided in his quest by a Filipina named Pamela Marcones, who falls in love with him in spite his history as a monster. The year 2014 proves a rough time for the heroes as well, but they eventually acquire some very powerful new tools to their arsenal. Miles Charleston of the Society of the Icy Finger figures out Team Gray's secrets, and infiltrates their operations to sabotage them and ultimately carry out a centuries-old hit on John Domeck. He begins calling himself "Chillingworth," modeling himself after Roger Chillingworth. Team Gray finally lures Chillingworth to Miami, where they have Marge "Mapacha" Ramirez and the long-lost Hester's locket awaiting as means to defeat him. In 2016, the United States defaults on all its loans. Scott Morrisson and his cannibal cult resurface in Ankeny. Seth Lambrelli, whose initial prototype pill bug drone was trashed by Morrisson, creates Pilltar to fight back against Morrisson and other threats to the town's safety that police can't always catch. He finds an ally in local teen Stephanie Barrin, as well as eventually her father Ron Barrin. Things heat up around the country in 2017. Against the wishes of Rob Marrington, his sister Hannah Marrington moves in with Richard Sartor. She understands very little how she will be betrayed by him. Meanwhile, Navyrope takes to exposing the criminal underbelly of the abortion industry in Oklahoma. Doing so, however, puts him at odds with the Obama administration. The FPB forms specifically to take choices away from pregnant teens, arguing that battling "overpopulation" justifies them abducting teen girls and forcing them to have abortions. Navyrope becomes their most dangerous enemy, making it impossible for them to hide their Nazi-like activities from public view. He gains a sidekick in the form of Tiffany Sterlie, whom he rescues from her violent baby daddy Garret Whaling. The government labels Navyrope and Tiffany "terrorists" for exposing them, and a manhunt ensues after they abduct Tiffany's mother as "collateral." When Vince suffers some health issues, he is forced to undergo surgery in a hospital. This puts all of them at risk, especially when a madman named Clarence Felick decides to use Vince's dire situation to spread biological warfare. Navyrope and Tiffany later have to foil the plans of a corrupt CPS agent in league with the Kerpher Gang. The year 2017 proves strenuous for Lambrelli Labs and Seth Lambrelli as well. A terrorist attack in Des Moines by "Screwworm," who is linked to the Icy Finger, forces him to put Pilltar back into action to combat the threat. His friend Roger Homink dons "Ponicatar," and Stephanie gets her full-time pink Pilltar unit dubbed "Strawberry" to help Seth out. The attack is overcome, but Lambrelli Labs places pressure on Seth to let the company CEO move the company to Oklahoma. Seth agrees that the slow transition from being based in Iowa to being based in Oklahoma should begin, even as his health is fading due to liver cancer. 2018 The toll that constant sexual harassment takes on the Flippo triplets reaches a boiling point in their senior year. Tired of being used and forgotten, Marina starts withdrawing from her social circles. However, her cravings don't go away. Finally, a certain Matthew Baret notices and takes pity on Marina. He falls in love with her quickly. Alas, she cannot resist the urge to seduce him. She gets pregnant as a result, and Erin finally discovers that Marina is not the little angel once anticipated. Marina leaves the house and marries Matt to put Erin's mind at ease, and also she can have a new place to live. Marina later joins the band Turkeybreath Skyline, as a source of income for her new family. This includes her new son: Andy Baret. Miriam moves out of the house as well, when the nation begins collapsing and Halal Affadidah rises to power. She and her boyfriend Phil Couric plot to run away together with his family. As the United States collapses, it splits into four nations: Toklisana, Netheel, Chimerica, and Ameristan. Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Missouri, and Louisiana, combine to form Toklisana, the last visage of a free country. But a lot of the communist insurgents and rats that destroyed the United States to begin with immediately flock there to spread their influence and poison the smaller nation. One such troublemaker is Judge Terry Beliah, who uses his influence to begin a campaign to round up and collect Phexos and Marlquaanites inside storage Marlquaanite prison containment field units, which would then be buried in underground facilities similar to nuclear waste. He reasons that this is the best method, as it reduces the likelihood of a massive extermination campaign going bad. It turns out that he had been mistreating his daughter, Camille Beliah. By 2020, he'd sell her into slavery in Asia. His large campaign was two-fold: to give his followers a means of currying favor from the Hebbleskin Gang, and to eliminate the one Marlquaanite he most feared: Extirpon. Also for these reasons, he decided that Meethexos loyal to the Hebbleskins should be exempt. Some strange men visit the Clankton family farm, and Jennifer Clankton is one of the few survivors of their assault. She eventually turns on and kills her best friends from high school, turning into a telepathic, green-feathered chicken monster named Jawknee. Erin is soon diagnosed with full-blown bi-polar disorder. Her mind begins to deteriorate slowly into a child-like state, and she goes from being one of Candi's two caretakers to occasionally being taken care of by Candi. While it still can, SCALLOP relocates its bases to Texas and Oklahoma. It starts going underground, and looking for ways to fund itself privately as a backup plan due to the likes of Beliah. Lambrelli Labs also makes an exodus while it still can. Seth has died, and the Barrins become registered Toklisanans prepared to leave Ameristan. However, Affadidah has already begun to violate his promise of safe passage for Toklisanans out of his country. Stories begin to spread of a resistance movement called the Exodus Agenda forming, in response to Affadidah's border patrols randomly executing Toklisanans rather than letting them safely pass out of Ameristan. Imaki quickly recruits Erin and Candi to the Exodus agenda. He travels with Candi to a convention center, where a major fight breaks out. It's revealed that Affadidah made some backdoor deals with the Hebbleskin Gang, which has taken control of Netheel. Duke Arfaas has given some of his monsters to Affadidah to infiltrate the convention. Amidst the bloodbath, Rev. Tyler Kilmington is murdered. Donte fights back, finding help from Candi. The now mentor-less Donte joins forces with Candi and Imaki, revealing everything about himself. The quartet of Erin, Candi, Imaki, and Donte decide to go underground with the Exodus Agenda. Candi and Donte quickly fall in love, and profess their love for each other at a football game in the late fall of 2018. They realize that this happiness will be periodically interrupted by Affadidah's growing tyrannical proclivities. Meanwhile, the Barrins attempt to move the last of Lambrelli stock out of Iowa. Their ensuing road trip nearly costs them their lives. This is not only due to Ameristani regime border patrols and Christina "Microwave Mouth" Wade; but also due to a returned Scott Morrisson. He seeks revenge on the Barrins for operating Pilltar while Seth was in the hospital. He steals several parts for Pilltar production, and generates his own evil drone dubbed "Stagtar." The Barrins have to battle several Stagtar units, before finally battling Morrisson himself. They are at long last able to defeat him, but only after he has destroyed most of the remaining Pilltars in Ron's semi truck trailer. Affadidah realizes that the registered Toklisanans inside Ameristan are getting smarter at resisting him and in curtailing his Islamofascist tyranny. Therefore, he invites additional Muslim Brotherhood and al-Queada troops into Ameristan. He organizes protocols that began under the Obama regime, and puts a plan into action for a scorched-earth ethnic cleansing of Ameristan to rid it of all "kafirs." Multiple small towns are suddenly bombed, raided, gassed, or otherwise leveled to piles of burning rubble and ash. All city park swing sets are torn down, and are replaced with guillotines. Death camps are set up in various places to deal with all the masses that require execution. Affadidah adopts the Hebbleskins' policy on that: Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum. Married couple Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti and Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura in Louisiana find themselves constantly defending their hometown from Ameristani regime invasions, as Louisiana becomes hotbed contested ground between Toklisana and Ameristan. Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn reveals to Imaki over a shortwave radio that he and Kilmington had been working on a plan in secret. That plan was to create a special ministry to reach out to Phexos and Marlquaanites who are displaced from their homes - and possibly get them interesting in working with SCALLOP. Both the ministry and the team were going to be called "sodalities." The ministry was to be the Sodality of Phexo Outreach, or SOPO. The league of heroes, built on the principles of Gerosha, was to be dubbed the Sodality of Gerosha. It would be made up of modalities of various heroes and / or factions of heroes that would all work toward common goals under SCALLOP guidance. Wilbur reveals that the Apache Jack "the Jackrabbit" Mercreek and his girlfriend from the same tribe, Miranda Kanla, were already listed as Founding Elites. Collecting "Legends" like the members of Team Gray, who were also refugees fleeing Ameristan, would be a major goal. Donte first gets a glimpse of Candi's outfits as Imaki has been building them. He proposes that she dub her alter-ego "Ciem," as "Spookfaced Centipede" no longer seems to fit the design. Imaki promises Wilbur that he'll deliver Ciem and Emeraldon to the Sodality's Founding Elites. The Couric family plots to move to Alaska, where they may still have friends. Alaska is at this point part of the "Chimerica" set of colonies, having been taken over by China to avoid China losing out on its share of US debt following the collapse. Therefore, Miriam and the Courics register as Chimericans. They run into various complications plotting their escape from Ameristan, and the adult Courics eventually are murdered by the regime when they make a special point of destroying Evansville. 2019 asdf Prominent inhabitants Heroes Sodality of Gerosha Main article: Sodality of Gerosha Sodality allies Phexo Quartet See also: Experiments and Offspring * Centipede Charlie * Arrowfrog * Becky Ryba * Anarteq Other heroes Villains Sleet Mountain Main article: Sleet Mountain * Chris Kennal * Clyde Spendelworth * George Lawence * Kyle Tugrass Hebbleskin Gang Main article: Hebbleskin Gang Society of the Icy Finger * Samuel Fortin * Eric Sylvester * Roger Chillingworth (reinterpreted) * Miles Charleston / Chillingworth II * Janet Philips / Microwave Mouth * Audrey Golin / Screwworm Other villains Civilians / neutral / other Spin-verses Spinverses are Earth-G7.1 through Earth-7.99, each of these being slight branch-offs possible that all base their continuity fundamentally on that of basic Earth-G7.0. This is in keeping with the fact that Gerosha Prime is technically Earth-G3.1, the first successful run of what was intended for Earth-G3 (Test Gerosha.) Only four spinverses have been defined so far: Compreclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G6.9), No-Ciem-Clysmic Gerosha (Earth-G7.1), the Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2), and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2.1). Development Inspiration and revision Design asdf Production Screen capture asdf Shooting asdf Editing asdf See also * Sodality * Comprehensive Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe